Things I'll Never Say
by EmStar202
Summary: During the party's stay at the Thunder Plains, Rikku has trouble sleeping. She seeks comfort in a certain blond haired blitzer. Rikku/Tidus, because there aren't enough of these.


Author's Note: So I wrote this one-shot a couple months ago on paper, and I only just typed it up. Rikku's so cute and I love Tidus so why not, you know? It could work, but I do have to say I like Yuna/Tidus better, just cause it's cannon, but Rikku and Tidus would be cute. So yeah, enough of my rambling, read and review please!

Rikku shuddered in terror as yet another boom of thunder echoed and a flash of lightning shot across the window. Oh how she hated the Thunder Plains! She buried her head under her pillow and yelped when the noise outside escalated to a new level. A soft shushing could be heard from across the room and she immediately recognized it as Lulu's hint to shut up and go to sleep, but how could she in a place like this?

Maybe Auron had been right and it was a better idea to get through the Thunder Plains fast, but Rikku couldn't help but want to stop at Rin's travel agency. It had looked so inviting at first, but now that night had fallen and there were no fiends to distract her, Rikku found it was absolutely impossible to fall asleep.

"Lulu?" She whispered, sitting up slightly and turning in the black mage's direction.

"What is it?" Lulu hissed. Rikku heard the venom in her voice and feared it almost as the much as the lightning outside.

"I--" Rikku started, but knowing she would receive no sympathy from the mage, she changed her words, "Nothing, never-- AHHH!" A clap of thunder outside had Rikku crying out in terror.

"Be quiet or you'll wake Yuna!" Lulu snapped.

Rikku clamped a hand to her mouth to muffle her yells at the noise outside and turned to look at Yuna. The summoner was no longer snoring like usual, which meant Rikku had waken her. "Sorry, Yunie," She whispered.

"It's okay. Just go to sleep now. The lightning can't get us in here," Yuna replied. Rikku smiled and curled back up under the covers.

"Thanks Yunie," She said. Yuna always knew just what to say to make people feel better. It was no wonder she was so good at being a summoner. Rikku was sure Yuna would have no trouble beating Sin, but Rikku had to stop her. She couldn't let Yuna die.

Just as Rikku was starting to get comfortable, yet another boom outside had Rikku nearly falling out of her bed. She banged into the lamp next to her, sending it crashing to the floor. Lulu sighed in frustration, but didn't say anything. Rikku had a feeling she was about to explode.

"I… have to go to the bathroom," Rikku said. It was just an excuse to get away, because she knew Lulu wouldn't tolerate it if she messed up again.

Rikku crept out of the girls' room and walked down the hall. She glanced in Auron and Kimari's room. Both were sound asleep. What was she supposed to do? There was no way she'd be able to fall asleep in this storm.

If only Lulu or Yuna would let her share the bed with them. It always made her feel safe when she was curled up beside someone. When she was little Rikku used to sleep in her mother's bed whenever there was a storm. She knew Lulu would never allow that, and even though Yuna probably would, Rikku didn't want to disturb her. Yuna needed to be at full strength for her pilgrimage.

Rikku could hear snores coming from Wakka and Tidus's room. While Auron and Kimari were just as insensitive as Lulu, Wakka and Tidus might understand her fears. After all, Tidus was the one who'd stayed behind with her when she'd insisted on resting at Rin's.

She stood hesitantly outside their door, listening to Wakka's loud snores when the loudest boom of thunder yet sounded. Rikku squealed and jumped a foot in the air. She burst into the boys' room and sprinted to the bed with the blond head sticking out of the covers. Rikku leaped onto the bed and burrowed herself under the covers, beside Tidus. She was shaking uncontrollably as the storm outside grew increasingly louder.

Tidus stirred and turned in Rikku's direction. His eyes blinked open slowly and when he spotted Rikku they widened and he gave a shout. "Woah! Rikku, what are you doing here?" Tidus exclaimed. He sat up slightly and stared at her in astonishment.

Rikku noticed his chest was bare and the sight of it gave her a jolt in a way the storm outside never could.

"I couldn't sleep, she explained. Tidus continued to look at her in surprise that tripled when a bolt of lightning flashed outside the window accompanied by a loud boom had Rikku lunging herself at him and clutching at his chest for dear life.

"Uh…" Tidus awkwardly patted her back. "I thought you wanted to stay overnight."

"I did," Rikku spoke into his chest, "But I can't sleep with all the booming! Nothing can distract me from the thunder! AHHHH!" As another boom sounded Rikku snuggled even closer and started to shake. She was practically lying on top of him now. Rikku was probably making him uncomfortable, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care, because the storm was loud and scary and Tidus was warm and comforting.

"Rikku, you've gotta calm down," Tidus said, wrapping an arm around Rikku's back to pull her off him slightly.

"I can't."

"Okay, well--"

"Can I stay?" Rikku interrupted, hopeful green eyes starring up into his. Tidus had really brilliant blue eyes, Rikku noticed, like the color of the ocean.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" She clarified. It wasn't until after the words had left her mouth that Rikku realized what she'd said. Her cheeks heated and she lessened her grip on his chest.

Tidus started laughing, taking Rikku completely by surprise. He ran his fingers down her arm playfully. "Sure, if you really wanna," he said huskily, but his previous laughter ruined the effect. He reached his other arm over and started rubbing her thigh gently. Rikku felt tingles spread throughout her body at his touch. She shouldn't like it though. Yuna liked him, she knew, but Rikku couldn't deny the way he made her feel.

Rikku forced herself to pull away and beat on his chest playfully, her cheeks a deep shade of red. "You know what I meant you big meanie!" She shouted.

Tidus just laughed harder, but managed to grab her wrists in his hands, stopping her blows. "Calm down, Rikku! I was just kidding!"

Rikku stopped her struggles and settled back into her original position against his chest. A part of her wished he hadn't been kidding, but she pushed that ridiculous thought away.

"So can I stay here then?" she pressed.

"I…guess so. I mean--You really are scared of this place aren't you?" He asked as Rikku held onto him tighter as a howl of thunder screamed outside. Rikku nodded into his chest as her body shook uncontrollably.

Tidus wrapped his other arm around her so Rikku was trapped in the cradle of his arms. "Don't worry, Rikku," Tidus said. "I won't let anything get ya."

Rikku smiled into his chest and felt her heart clench. If only he felt about her the same way she suspected he felt about Yunie. But Yuna would be married soon, so maybe she had a chance…

Rikku couldn't help but want him. She saw through his cocky exterior to the genuinely nice guy that lay underneath. He'd stayed back with her when she'd insisted on staying at Rin's. Tidus had protected her from fiends on many occasions, and he didn't care that she was an Al Bhed. He liked her for who she was. The star blitzball player had captured her heart. If only she could capture his.

"Thanks Tidus," Rikku kissed his chest softly and closed her eyes. Tidus tensed for a moment from her kiss but then relaxed and rubbed her back gently. Rikku felt comfortable in his arms, and even when his strokes ceased, telling her he'd fallen asleep, Rikku still felt safe cradled in his arms.

"I love you," she whispered, even knowing he'd never feel the same way.


End file.
